Its A Love Hate Relationship
by Sam-EvansBlue
Summary: James & Lily never knew of each others existence until third year.Fun times occur,but then in fifth year,things change,for the worse. Will James & Lily get over their differences?Or will it be a Love Hate relationship forever?..LE/JP RL/NT SB/OC S FL/AP
1. Meeting Lily Evans

**DISCLAIMER: I Do Not Own The Harry Potter Franchise, Which Includes The Characters And Plot.**

**A/N: Hello! First Chapter Of A New FanFic! Hopefully You Like It!**

* * *

It was on the Hogwarts express, third year, when I first saw her. It wasn't one of those white lights, angel singing moments. No, defiantly not. Because the color I saw around her was most defiantly _not_ white. It was red. Just like the angry attitude she was sending to some poor-

Wait-

Nope, never mind, they weren't poor

They were Slytherins.

And the worst of them too.

It was Black, Black, Malfoy and Snape.

And at that moment, they were all-save Snape who was grinning-looking scared crapless. And this girl was most _defiantly not _a damsel-in-distress. I don't know what they did to provoke her, but then, she turned to Snape, smiled, and waved, then turned on her heel and stalked off.

Just then I heard them mutter.

"_Filthy Mudblood. Who the hell does she think she is?"_ I heard them talking, and I was about to approach, when she turned around and punched him right in the face.

I heard a crack, and laughed to myself. Luckily enough, I was partially hidden in a compartment, and when they looked around, they saw no one.

"I am Lily Evans, a Gryffindor, and a proud one at that. And before I leave, I'll let you know who you are too. You are a disgusting, low-life Slytherin with no life, seeing as all you do is make fun of Muggle-borns." And with _that_ she turned around and walked off, with not even one look back.

_I have to know her_.

That was what came to mind.

That had never happened before.

She must really be something special.

And with that, I ran off to catch up to her, forgetting all together about my friends.

The Slytherins looked at me as I went past. I didn't care.

"HEY! Wait up would you?" Lily Evans turned around.

"Hello" she smiled.

"You have a temper" I said, with a grin. She just shrugged.

"People say it matches my hair." She smiled. And then I noticed her physical features. Fiery red hair and piercing green eyes.

"Want to sit with me and my friends?" I asked her, hoping.

"I can't. I promised my friends, and I'm already late, and of course I would offer for you to sit with us, but I'm sure you already promised _your_ friends, and even if you didn't, I'm sure you wouldn't want to sit with four girls." She smiled, a very knowing smile, as if she knew what was going through my head.

"Well, I could beg to differ."

"I knew you were going to say that."

"And I knew you were going to say _that_." She laughed. I smiled.

"Lily-Bean!" I heard a girl squeal.

"I guess I should go find my friends. We'll save you a seat in the great hall if you want." Lily looked behind her at the three-very curious- girls waiting for her.

"Sure! I have to go! Nice meeting you!" she said and ran to her friends' heads that were poking out of the compartment. I watched her walk in, but then a moment she rushed out, and back to me.

"I never got your name!" I laughed. She probably never would have realized unless-if my guessing is correct- her friends had asked her what my name was.

"James Potter"

"What house?"

"Gryffindor!"

"Year?" she was starting to look confused.

"Third"

"Weird. Me too. I've never seen you around. Oh well. Guess I'm too unobservant."

"Well yes, yes you are" I said in an accusing tone. She laughed.

"I'm not the only one to blame James!" she turned, and rejoined her friends.

And with that, I went to find the ones that were probably worrying over me.

* * *

A/N: Any Feedback ?? If So, Please Press The Green Button! It Would Mean A Lot To Me!! Thank You!

Love Sam!

XOXO


	2. Alice,Elizebethe,Lily & Gillian Reunite

**DISCLAIMER: I Do Not Own The Harry Potter Franchise, Which Includes The Characters And Plot.**

A/N: Second Chapter.

* * *

Lily's P.O.V

"Oh my gosh!! Lily!" That was Alice Prewett, my roommate and one of my best friends.

"It's nice to see you too Alice."

"It's not that! How thick can you get?"

"Thick?"

"Do you have any idea who that was?" Now I was confused.

"...No. I didn't think you did either..." I said.

"Of course I know who he is! I thought you did too. Where have you been all these years?"

"?" The question mark was written clearly on my face. "You were the one who asked me to get his name. So obviously you didn't know who he was either"

"Of course I know who he is; I just wanted to make sure."

"Ok...So if he is not James Potter, who is he?"

"Silly goose. Of course he's James Potter. But haven't you heard of him and his mischief-making friends?"

"No, not really. Have you?"

"Lily! Who hasn't?"

"Me, obviously"

"Rhetorical question Lily, rhetorical question." Alice shook her head in dismay, then turned, and went to sit down. I looked at Frank for help. He shrugged his shoulders. I sighed and sat down next to Elizebethe.

"How was your summer?"

"Rubbish. You know that!" she said angrily, pointedly glaring at Alice.

"I'm sorry Liz! I got caught up. And it's not just my fault....

When they went on rants, they normally, on a good day, lasted about a half hour. I turned to Frank.

"Where's Lil?" I asked.

"I hate when you guys use that nickname for her! It's so confusing. Can't you just call her Gillian?"

"Of course not!" I scoffed. "She would feel left out!"

Just then, the arguing got louder.

"I'm going to find somewhere else! Get them to come find me when they're done. Or if Gilly-Lily comes, tell her to come find me!"

"Bye. I'm going to stay here though!" Frank said, having to yell so that I could hear him.

"I already knew that" I said with a grin, and walked out. I decided to look for James. I headed towards the back of the train. Right near the back, Gillian ran up to me.

"LILY-Bean!" she squealed  
"Gilly-Bean!" I squealed right back.

"What are you doing back here?"

"Taking a walk!"

"Isn't our carriage where it usually is though?"

"Of course. It's just Liz and Alice are at each other again."

"Ohhh! How bad?"

"Well, the reason is quite lame if you ask me. But the noise level was too much for my ears to take."

"Any level above the sounds in the library is too much for you to take." I gasped in fake annoyance.

"Well, _excuse_ me!" then I laughed.

"So what are you doing back here?"

"Looking for the third year guys. I met one today. He was very nice."

"Ooooooh! Which one? Black, Lupin, Pettigrew? Or....was it Potter?" she asked pretending to swoon.

"Potter" I laughed.

"Really? God, he looks so great!"

"How do you know?" I asked accusingly. Was it only me who didn't know of their existence.

"They're in our house AND year Lily. It's kind of hard to miss- NO WAY! Lemme guess. You had NO idea that they existed before today?"

"No. But that is hardly my fault." I scoffed.

"Whose fault then? The fairies?"

"Hmph!" that's all I said.

"So you can come with me if you want, because I would suggest against going to our carriage right now."

"Alright! Where is it?"

"Somewhere around here I'm guessing." We walked for a couple of minutes before stopping outside of two carriages.

"These are the last two. If they aren't in one of them, then they do not exist."

"Oh, they exist alright." Said Gilly-Bean, looking into the carriage to the right. I turned, and sure enough, there they were. I opened the door.

"Can we sit with you guys? Our roommates are having a shouting contest, and I'd rather not be the one determining who wins." I smiled nervously. None of them were saying anything, until-

"I told you she existed!" looking pointedly at a boy, who really looked as if he did not care. He was too busy looking at Gilly-Bean.

* * *

A/N: Any Feedback ?? If So, Please Press The Green Button! It Would Mean A Lot To Me!! Thank You!

Love Sam!

XOXO


	3. The Arguement Of The Existence Of Lily

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING**

_

* * *

_

A/N: Thanks To RobinJobin8 For Adding This To Her Alerts, Reviewing, And Favourites! Also To pwg7hogwarts For Reviewing, And To giggling-ninja For Adding This To His/Her Alerts.  
A/N: NICKNAME CONFUSION: Lily-Bean=Lily Evans. Lily Is NEVER Refered To As Lil. Maybe Lils, But NEVER Lil.  
Gilly-Bean= Gillian. Is Referred To As Lil Sometimes. NEVER Lils.

_Sorry It's Short, Right Smack In Exams. 2 More To Go! Enjoy... _

_Sam!_

_XOXO_

* * *

James P.O.V

After she left to go hang out with her friends, i ran to find mine. As always, they had snagged our regular compartment, at the very back of the train.

"Hey Guys! Guess who i just met?" i asked, breathless from all the running.

"Hey mate, we were worried that you had missed the train." Said my best friend, Sirius Black.

"And the only thing you did to acknowledge my absence, was buy me my regular snacks off the trolley, which i now see that you've eaten." I scoffed.

"What? I was hungry."

"Not a good excuse Sirius." But i smiled, to show him i was kidding.

"So who did you meet?" Remus asked me.

"I forgot! For the first time!"

"Well?...." Sirius said impatiently.

"Her name is Lily Evans, third year, red-head, and lastly, a Gryffindor!" Remus looked at me as if i had a mental illness, and Sirius just looked at me blankly.

"What?" i asked Remus.

"You mean to tell me that you have never seen those girls around?"

"No...."

"Merlin's Beard James! We have been sharing the same dormitory for three years, and you tell me that you've never seen her around? You need glasses my friend."

"Ah but you see my friend, i already have some. You need them if you couldn't see that I've had glasses since first year."

Remus sighed.

"I know that you've had glasses James."

"Then why did you-

"Never mind James."

"Well i still don't believe she exists. I mean, I've never seen her around. I think you're making her up." Sirius said matter-of-factly. James got defensive. Remus sighed.

They went on bickering for awhile, until-

"Can we sit with you guys? Our roommates are having a shouting contest, and I'd rather not be the one determining who wins." Sirius and I stopped going at each other to stare at them. Then-

""I told you she existed!" I exclaimed, to my best friend, but he was no longer listening. Nope, he was too busy staring at the girl standing next to Lily.

Sirius P.O.V

I don't know what it was about her, but it she was breathtakingly beautiful. Not just physical appearance, but as if i could see into her soul. And it was pure.

* * *

_A/N: Review?_

_Sam!_

_XOXO_


	4. He Won't Bite

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING**

**

* * *

**

_A/N: Thanks To RobinJobin8, And Angel-son of Caesar For Reviewing And To littlepix alice cullen, BlueRose22 and Angel-son of Caesar For Adding This Story To Their Favourites!_

_On With The Story!_

_Love Sam!_

_ALSO: I FOUND MY IPOD TODAY, SO I WENT STRAIGHT TO MY COMPUTER AS PROMISED!_

* * *

Lily P.O.V

I shifted my weight uncomfortably. They weren't saying anything, just staring. And the only thing James did say was "I Told You She Existed!" And that didn't really get me anywhere. Then one boy, looking kind of rough and scarred spoke up.

"Of course. Please excuse them; they aren't the brightest of us all." James and the boy who was staring at Gillian looked over at him and glared. James hopped up.

"Alright- Introduction time." He said happily.

"Lily, this is Sirius, one of my best friends, and that is Remus, another of my best friends. Also, the boy sleeping over there is Peter."

"Hello. I'm Lily Evans, and this is Gillian Van Allez." I said pointing to Gilly-Bean. Sirius spoke up.

"Vous parlez le français, oui oui?"

"Un peu." Gillian smiled. "But i much prefer the English language."

Sirius was about to speak but James interrupted him. "Wait! You speak French?" He asked incredulously.

"Mum." He said bitterly, as if it explained everything, and James sat back, as if it did. "Well are you girls going to sit down or just block the doorway all day?" Sirius asked.

Gillian walked in and sat between James and Sirius. I decided to sit on the floor by the window.

"Lily?" James asked me uncertainly.

"Yes?" I asked right back.

"There's a place beside Remus."

"I'm alright here. I like sitting on the floor."

"He doesn't bite you know." He added, and then snuck an amused glance at Remus.

I was confused, but that was the first hint to me figuring out Remus' lycanthropy. The first hint of many.

* * *

Review?

XOXO

Sam!


	5. Unconditionally & Irrevocably In Love

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING**

_

* * *

_

A/N: Thanks To bookworm3121997 For Adding This Story To Their Alerts!!!

Also: This May Make You Feel Better. This, I Find Was Somewhat Needed To Continue, But Also Somewhat Boring. I PROMISE The Next One Will Be So Much More Interesting!

_On With The Story!_

_Sam!_

* * *

The year went by in a blur. As did the one after that. All those Hogsmade trips we all made together, the Christmas holidays where everyone by Peter stayed, all those late nights, it was all over. Well, for this year of course, but next year would be just as fun-filled. James and i had become almost best-friends, other than the girls. I could talk to him about things i couldn't talk about with the girls, and it was nice. Sirius was just a bubble full of happiness. I personally think that he has a crush on my best friend Gillian, but we don't know yet. All we know is that Gillian has this MAJOR crush on him. Remus was a great guy. He reads, and is someone I can ask for help, seeing as I have never had that option in my life, because i was top of class. Peter didn't fit in at all with all of us, but we all made a very large effort to include him in everything, the boys especially.

It was great having guys for friends, because they were like your escape pod, if the girls were getting too emotional.

Over the summer, it was a drag. I was stuck in the house with Tuney, who wouldn't even look at me anymore, and my parents, who weren't doing a very good job at being peacekeepers. James and Sirius and EVERYONE knew about this issue with me and my sister, and they promised to write. Only the girls did. The guys didn't. No one but Remus. Remus understood, but it was as if he knew something was happening. A change, but he knew it wasn't a good one.

It's the first day of September, and I'm heading into fifth year. I couldn't wait to see my friends. ALL of them. Remus, James, Sirius, Peter, Gillian, Alice, Frank and Elizebethe. I missed them so much, but I hadn't seen them all summer, because my family and I went on a trip to Paris. It was very nice, but not seeing my friends took a toll on me. I first spotted my friends Alice, Frank, Elizebethe and Gillian. The others were nowhere to be found.

Frank and Alice were my ultimate two best friends, other than James. Elizebethe and Gillian were GREAT friends too, but they were too close to the guys, and I have a sneaking suspicion that whatever the girls say in private is transmitted to the guys. Most of it, I don't mind, but there's some things, that I'd rather were _not_ shared with the boys. Well, Frank didn't count.

Also, Gillian and Sirius? Ya, it's so obvious that they are heads over heels for each other. Elizebethe was already seeing a sixth year Ravenclaw. Alice and Frank had pretty much been an item from the moment they met, but still weren't officially together, but that was going to happen this year. This year was going to be a blast.

"Hey guys!" I said hugging everyone. "Where are the other boys?"

"Saving a compartment. Coming?"

"Yes!"

We all walked in silence to the compartment the James and Sirius and Remus and Peter were saving. They were also known as the Marauders. No one except for us knows it's really them, because they are too good to get caught.

We arrived at Hogwarts after a long day on the train, luckily with no run-ins with Slytherins. Except for Severus, but that's because he's my friend. None of my other friends approve, but I don't care.

The sorting happened, and then ended. The food arrived, and everyone dived in hungrily. Then, came Dumbledore's speech, and then bedtime.

It was hard to sleep with everything buzzing in my head, but I knew one thing.

"_I was uncontrollably and irrevocably in love with him"_

HAHAHA! Joking! Nope, I was not that obsessed, it's not like James was a vampire with this suicidal smell about him.

No, but I did know now that I like him much more than a friend. I knew this last year too, but I hoped it would go away after being away from him for so long. It worked for awhile, but the moment I set my eyes on him again, I was back to my old feelings.

* * *

This was the year Ms. Lily Evans would fall in love with me. I'm sure of it. After two years of trying to show her by being more of a friend than a best friend should, I was just going to go out and tell her. This would be the best year of my life.

* * *

_A/N: Review?_

_XOXO _

_Sam!_

_ALSO: So Sorry About That Twilight Part! I Just Found It SO Funny. I Do Not Mean To Offend Anyone Who Enjoys The Books, Or Movies. I Myself Find Twilight Is Not As Great As Everyone Thinks, That It Is Getting Blown Out Of Proportion. It In My Opinion Is An Adequate Book. Also, If You DO Enjoy Twilight And Need Book Suggestions, PM Me, Or Put So In A Review!_

_NO OFFENCE INTENDED FOR THE TWILIGHT QUOTE WHICH BY THE WAY, BELONGS TO MRS. STEPHENIE MEYER!_


	6. Authors Note and a Glance:D

A/N: Hey everybody! Listen, I'm really sorry. Everything on my end has been CHAOS! I promise to update as soon as I can, but everything's going on at this point in time. I haven't really found the time, nor the initiative to write more, but I will, because I know I love it. I just forget. I've been doing a lot of my own writing. Also, now is a very sad moment for me, because last night, my USB stopped working, and that's where I held my own writing. I had 90 pages. And Ka-poof. It's gone. So I cried a little bit, and I'm working on getting it back. I promise that I will try my hardest not to neglect my stories.

ALSO: I am going to put in an excerpt of something to expect in the future. I'm not sure when/if it will happen, I just found that it came to my head, and it fit. So. Here it is:

_I watched as the one I called friend, beat me down, and tore me to pieces. I wouldn't show the pain. He would never know. The blackness faded in and out, and I knew that I wasn't going to make it through the night. He never showed any anger issues, so there must only be one reason. I looked at him, probably for the last time. I knew I would die today. Yet the feeling was odd. It wasn't anger, or sadness that my life was ending. It was more something like...remorse...not for me. Just that I couldn't save _him_. I don't know where everything went wrong. _

_I just didn't understand._

There it is. It popped into my head, and it might give you a look on what's to come. If you have ideas or comments, let me know!

You're My Inspiration!

Love, Sam!


	7. Sorry

_A/N: OK! Hello again everybody! I promised all "Trapped In A Pureblood's Domain" readers, that I would thank everyone for anything they have done for me, so, I've decided to do that for all my stories._

_Also, I'm trying to come up with a plan so that I can update weekly, and I thought that by doing it this way would work best:_

_Monday: Trapped In A Pureblood's Domain  
Tuesday: The Uprising Of The Marauder's  
Wednesday: Complications And Broken Promises  
Thursday: From The Beginning  
Friday: At The Mercy Of Voldemort_

_Let me know if this works for you. Also, the length of the chapter depends on the amount of homework I get. Also, This will start either late this week, or next week. I need a couple sleepless nights to finish my own creative writing. Sorry!_

_ALSO: On Saturday and Sunday, I shall post a chapter of the two top stories that got favourited, reviews, etc...etc...etc..._

_Alrighty?_

_Thanks Guys!_

_You're My Inspiration_

_XOXO_

_Love, Sam_

_Well, Here's The LIST!_

**At The Mercy Of Voldemort**

**dhmhtra375- For Alerting My Story, Favoriting My Story, And Reviewing!**

**ienjoypops- For Alerting My Story, And Favoriting My Story, **

**kags181- For Favoriting My Story,**

**bubbadella- For Favoriting My Story,**

**The-Quoi- For Reviewing**

**RobinJobin8- For Reviewing Twice!**

**Complications And Broken Promises**

**blazing-fire-phoenix - For Alerting My Story, For Favoriting My Story**

**ChaR17- For Alerting My Story, For Reviewing**

**doodlechick12-For Alerting My Story, For Reviewing**

**nightworldluvr4ever- For Alerting My Story,**

**Rashel J.-For Alerting My Story, For Reviewing**

**rashell-jordan-For Alerting My Story, For Favoriting My Story, For Reviewing**

**-Katherine-Alvers- -For Favoriting My Story**

**-MissSpasticEnthuseastic- -For Favoriting My Story**

**bluetwilightfox-For Favoriting My Story**

**cdome-For Favoriting My Story**

**charming-moonlight -For Favoriting My Story**

**Deadronika-For Favoriting My Story**

**I heart reading 4ever-For Favoriting My Story, And Reviewing**

**MKoujan-For Favoriting My Story**

**penguin1-For Favoriting My Story**

**rashquinn-For Favoriting My Story**

**RobinJobin8-For Favoriting My Story, And Reviewing NINE Times!**

**Team Jac-ward124-For Favoriting My Story, For Reviewing**

**The Vampiress-1918 -For Favoriting My Story**

**vampmancelover97-For Favoriting My Story**

**xx-I-love-books-xx -For Favoriting My Story**

**xxRezxx-For Favoriting My Story**

**Zindy- For Reviewing**

**Elesary-For Reviewing**

**Phantom-Girl XD-For Reviewing**

**tory watts- For Reviewing**

**CarlisleEsmeRoseScorpius- For Reviewing**

**From The Beginning**

**bookworm3121997- For Alerting My Story, For Reviewing**

**Fan1EdwardCullen-For Alerting My Story, For Favoriting My Story, For Reviewing**

**giggling-ninja -For Alerting My Story**

**RobinJobin8- For Alerting My Story, For Favoriting My Story, For Reviewing**

**SkyePuppy25- For Alerting My Story**

**Angel-son of Caesar- For Favoriting My Story, For Reviewing**

**BlueRose22-For Favoriting My Story**

**littlepix alice cullen-For Favoriting My Story**

**RosalieHaleAliceCullen-For Favoriting My Story, For Reviewing**

**pwg7hogwarts- For Reviewing**

**The Uprising Of The Marauders**

**Booksrock2622- For Adding My Story To Your Alerts**

**clueless c- For Adding My Story To Your Alerts**

**carzyreaderduh-For Adding My Story To Your Alerts, For Reviewing**

**icecreamx3-For Adding My Story To Your Alerts**

**lilyflower102-For Adding My Story To Your Alerts, For Adding My Story To Your Favorites, For Reviewing**

**MaloryCullen14-For Adding My Story To Your Alerts, For Adding My Story To Your Favorites,For Reviewing**

**ProudoftheUSA-For Adding My Story To Your Alerts, For Reviewing**

**VampQueen27-For Adding My Story To Your Alerts,For Adding My Story To Your Favorites,For Reviewing**

**Angel-son of Caesar- For Adding My Story To Your Favorites, For Reviewing**

**Asidill-For Adding My Story To Your Favorites, For Reviewing**

**happykid44-For Adding My Story To Your Favorites**

**inessegreen-For Adding My Story To Your Favorites**

**NUDGELOVER-For Adding My Story To Your Favorites**

**pattyprincess-For Adding My Story To Your Favorites**

**pirate mandy-For Adding My Story To Your Favorites**

**RobinJobin8-For Adding My Story To Your Favorites, For Reviewing**

**pinkpoodle7-For Reviewing**

**SecretGoldenEyes-For Reviewing**

**michelle-For Reviewing**

**Sarcasma-For Reviewing**

**Elesary-For Reviewing**

**Trapped In A Pureblood's Domain**

**2blonde4U-For Adding My Story To Your Alerts**

**adrianalltheway-Adding My Story To Your Alerts**

**AdriannaSakuraLi-Adding My Story To Your Alerts**

**Angel 737-Adding My Story To Your Alerts**

**anmarie-Adding My Story To Your Alerts, For Reviewing**

**annabellradish-Adding My Story To Your Alerts**

**Cass92-Adding My Story To Your Alerts, For Adding My Story To Your Favorites, For Reviewing**

**cool091688-Adding My Story To Your Alerts**

**crazey logic 13-Adding My Story To Your Alerts, For Reviewing**

**Fan1EdwardCullen-Adding My Story To Your Alerts, For Adding My Story To Your Favorites, For Reviewing**

**Hachimitsu13-Adding My Story To Your Alerts**

**HopeHealer-Adding My Story To Your Alerts**

**jessirose85-Adding My Story To Your Alerts, For Reviewing**

**JollyPen-Adding My Story To Your Alerts**

**kal5002-Adding My Story To Your Alerts**

**kaylamarie2012-Adding My Story To Your Alerts, For Reviewing**

**kk1999-Adding My Story To Your Alerts**

**Lauressa-Adding My Story To Your Alerts**

**Lily Marco-Adding My Story To Your Alerts**

**Lissie1994-Adding My Story To Your Alerts**

**LuvIsAThing-Adding My Story To Your Alerts, For Reviewing**

**martshi3-Adding My Story To Your Alerts, For Reviewing**

**Nolita Faerietale-Adding My Story To Your Alerts**

**NoReservationsOnLife-Adding My Story To Your Alerts**

**OrangeJuice7-Adding My Story To Your Alerts, For Reviewing**

**painturgurl-Adding My Story To Your Alerts**

**perfectmess-Adding My Story To Your Alerts**

**POM-frenchreader-Adding My Story To Your Alerts, For Reviewing**

**Primmy-Adding My Story To Your Alerts**

**Raven WolfWrite-Adding My Story To Your Alerts, For Reviewing**

**RobinJobin8-Adding My Story To Your Alerts, For Adding My Story To Your Favorites, For Reviewing**

**-- Adding My Story To Your Alerts, For Adding My Story To Your Favorites, For Reviewing**

**Slam2k-Adding My Story To Your Alerts**

**soccerg95-Adding My Story To Your Alerts**

**Sophia Anna-Mae-Adding My Story To Your Alerts**

**SpicyNerd-Adding My Story To Your Alerts**

**the overcomer-Adding My Story To Your Alerts, For Reviewing**

**VampQueen27-Adding My Story To Your Alerts,For Adding My Story To Your Favorites**

**vickyxoxo-Adding My Story To Your Alerts**

**WAchick-Adding My Story To Your Alerts**

**witchhunterlady-Adding My Story To Your Alerts**

**xxpaigemariexx-Adding My Story To Your Alerts**

**YELLegirl22-Adding My Story To Your Alerts**

**YoungGreally-Adding My Story To Your Alerts, For Adding My Story To Your Favorites, For Reviewing**

**asps422- For Adding My Story To Your Favorites**

**Chazi1996-For Adding My Story To Your Favorites**

**emily92096-For Adding My Story To Your Favorites**

**EmmaAllieCullen-For Adding My Story To Your Favorites**

**HalfJillHalfJack-For Adding My Story To Your Favorites**

**Hannah Bowers-For Adding My Story To Your Favorites**

**Istach-For Adding My Story To Your Favorites**

**MissMusic443-For Adding My Story To Your Favorites, For Reviewing**

**NANI hanani03-For Adding My Story To Your Favorites**

**PeacefullStar-For Adding My Story To Your Favorites**

**sarahmelaniebryan-For Adding My Story To Your Favorites**

**The Witch Doctor-For Adding My Story To Your Favorites**

**tulip75-For Adding My Story To Your Favorites**

**twilight charmer-For Adding My Story To Your Favorites**

**yankeebecky-For Adding My Story To Your Favorites**

**ZukoEdward'sAussiegirl-For Adding My Story To Your Favorites, For Reviewing**

**NJ-For Reviewing**

**Sams Top Fan-For Reviewing**

**hee-hee-hee-For Reviewing**

**unicorngirl14-For Reviewing**


	8. Screwed

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING**

_

* * *

_

A/N: Thanks so Xkidscanflyx for adding my story to their alerts.

Also: I hope it`s picking up somewhat? Also, it`s short, cause my computer is having a fit, and I cant fix it right now, so really sorry. I`m not promising a quick update, but I`ll do what I can:)

_Sam!_

* * *

"Where is my Charms book?" I yelled at the three girls, who like me, were running about, jumping over the bed and pushing crap out of their way.

"Underwear drawer." Alice yelled back.

"Why in the world would my charms book me in my underwear drawer?" I asked angrily as I ran to my underwear drawer.

Alice, who was headed for the door, stopped and turned.

"We put it there so you couldn't find it in the morning. Only we didn't know that we would all be late anyways, or else we wouldn't have bothered.

I sighed.

"Gotta go. Astronomy." Alice said. "It's on the highest tower, and I think im already going to be late.

"Why are you even taking that course Alice? You want to be an auror. That class isn't required after the first three years."

"It's fun!" Running out the door, she called, "Love you guys. See you at break!" and ran off.

"I need to run too! I have C.o.M.C and even though I don't think Hagrid will be mad, I don't think it wise to be late on the first day. C'mon Lize" Gillian yelled. They both ran out yelling "Bye" and that left me alone to head for Charms. They too were taking that course, but they have it at a different time now, I guess because some people are taking it, and some aren't. the only thing I don't like about this set up, is that in some classes I don't have any of my close friends. I grabbed my book, and sprinted out after them. Charms was only a couple corridors down, but Lily Evans was never late for class.

I was almost there and looked at my watch. I had about a minute. I sprinted into the class, and scanned the room for a seat. The only one was beside Lucius Malfoy. I sighed, and started to make my way to that seat, but noticed that James had left his seat with his books, and was headed in Lucius' direction.

I just stood there dumbfounded. He took a seat, then turned to me with a smile plastered to his face.

I looked over to where James was siting, and saw Sirius sitting there. Of course James was sitting with Sirius. I went and sat down before the bell could ring.

"Hello Miss Evans. You were almost late, weren't you?"

"None of the girls alarms went off, Mr. Black." I said politly.

Class started, and Sirius just didn't stop talking. And the somewhat weird thing was that the only thing he talked about was Gillian.

"Sirius! Just SHUT up! Ok?" I said annoyed, trying to listen to the lesson and take notes.

"Fine" Sirius muttered. I looked over and noticed that he was genuinely upset. I sighed, my motherly side taking over my student side.

"Listen Sirius. If you like Gillian so much, ask her out."

"Do you think she'd say yes."

"I don't know what she would say, but I personally think she will." I said kindly. "Now please, I'm actually TRYING to learn here."

"Can I borrow your notes? I didn't really pay attention."

I sighed in exasperation.

When class ended, I was leaving by myself, but James caught up with me.

"Hey Lily" he said, drawing out the 'y'.

"Hello James" I said pleasantly.

"How come you were late"

"Almost late, I was not late."

"Ok, what happened"

"Our alarm clocks didn't go off."

"They didn't?" James said looking genuinely disbelieving. I was happy that James actually cared.

"I know! And we all set them to go off."

"Damn! They were supposed to go off at 4 am! Not not go off at all!" He said more to himself.

"And just why were they supposed to do that?"

"Cause I thought I set them to do that! Well shoot!"

"Wait a second! You set our alarm clocks so they wouldn't go off?" I said, getting angry.

"Yes."

"And WHY would you do that?"

"Cause I like you. Will you go out with me?"

"No!" I shrieked, and stalked off. James Bloody Potter almost made me late for class, and he did that cuase he liked me? Good luck explaining that to the bloodthirsty girls who I was going to set after him!

He was screwed.

It hurt so much. My first rejection.

And even worse: Sirius was there, trying to make me feel better.

"Look, she's great, and she loves you. Go!"

And with that he shoved me in the broom closet.

And that's how Lily and her friends found me, almost about to get screwed by some random chick that Sirius set me up with.

* * *

_A____/N: Review?_

___XOXO_

___Sam!  
_


	9. Beta!

OK, Sorry about this, especially if you were expecting another chapter, but I need a beta-reader. I find this can be really good for my stories! Please leave a review or pm me if you're interested! I'll get back to you A.s.a.p!

PLEASE!

PS: I hope you're not too disappointed in this lack of a chapter, since I did update earlier!

Love you guys!

Well, I think I need to keep talking cause there's a minimum of 100 words, so also, if you have any ideas for any of my stories, let me know. Credit will go to you of course!

Think that's enough!

Love, Sam!


	10. Quitting

Alright Guys, I'm sorry to say that I don't find myself interested in this story anymore. I have a few options.

Someone takes it off my hands, and continues it(In which, I shall follow the story and be supportive!)

I delete it all together.

I finish it up quickly in one or two chapters.

I deem it finished, without it actually finished.

I continue it very slowly. Like, once a month.

C'mon guys! Help a girl out here!

-I need to keep writing, for a 100 word limit. So I would like to say that I'm sorry, and this isn't normal for me, but I base my fanfiction somewhat off of my personal writing, and my writing had taken twists and turns, so it isn't the same. I know that if I'd keep going, but to be honest, I don't even remember my stories anymore. I have some that I'm positive I'm going to finish, but unfortunatly, it's just not this one.

-Sam


	11. Severus

_A/N: Wow. Hi guys. I apologize for my delay, (a major one) but I've updated, and hope to update every Monday to every other Monday. I will not promise anything though. Just so you know, they are in fourth year, and I'll let you know when they're in a grade higher. I'm going to try to finish this with a proper amount of words, alright?_

_Sorry, and I love you all (in a reader-author relationship kind of way) so much, and wish you well on your way in life. :)  
_

_

* * *

And with that he shoved me in the broom closet._

_And that's how Lily and her friends found me, almost about to get screwed by some random chick that Sirius set me up with._

* * *

The door flung open, and James fell over, breathless. I looked at him with raised eyebrows, but that was when I noticed another girl coming out. James seemed not to have noticed, and when she came forward, he yelled, "no!" He jumped up and turned around, about to run away, when instead he ran into me.

"Ouf. Sorry, I should have," he said, cutting his apology short once he saw it was me. His eyes went wide.

"Lily, believe me, this," he said, indicating between him and the other girl. "It isn't what it looks like."

"So you mean that it doesn't look like your best friend shoved you in a random closet with a random girl, leaving you to run away, in which you promptly ran into me?"

"Yes! I mean no," he said, his voice high, and then extremely low. "That's – it's exactly the way you just said it was. I love you Lily! Thanks for understanding. Perhaps you should be my new best friend. Sirius wasn't very good anyways," he said, giving me a big hug.

I hadn't noticed the girl walk away in a huff.

"Hey! Get off me. I still don't forgive you for playing around with our alarm clocks."

"Don't you worry your pretty little head. Soon enough, you will," he said, sauntering off, with a quick wink at the other girls.

I didn't bother wondering where he was going, but instead turned to the girls.

"I think I'm going to go to the –"

"Library," Gillian said. I grinned.

"Yeah, I just need to check out some lore on the Grindylows for my Care of Magical Creatures next period. I'll meet you in the Great Hall. Get me a plate of food, yes? I don't want to run late, and not get any food."

"Sure think Lily; see you then."

"Be quick!" Alice yelled. I waved her off.

I ran into the library, and straight into Severus. My face split into a wide grin.

"Hey Sev, haven't seen you around in a while!"

"That's because you spend all your time with Potter's lot," Severus said bitterly.

"I do not Sev. Sure, sometimes. I don't see why you don't like him, other than the "all Slytherins hate Gryffindors and vice versa" nonsense. I'm not getting stuck in the middle of your petty fights. You want to hang out, date and time, I'll be there. Same goes for James."

"Fine. This Hogsmade weekend. You and me? Like old times?"

"Deal. Meet me in the Great Hall after breakfast. Now if you'll please excuse me, I really must find this book for Care of Magical Creatures."

"Oh," Sev said, reaching into his book bag. "If it's on the recent assignment, this is the one you'll want. It still has another week to it, but I'm sure other students will need it," he said. I smiled; he always cared about everyone, with the exception of James and his lot.

"Thanks so much Sev. Are you going to the Great Hall now?"

"Yeah, are you."

"Why yes I am. Care to take a stroll there with me?"

"Of course not Miss Evans," he said, offering me his arm.

"Why how gentlemanly of you Mister Snape."

And with that, we walked to the Great Hall, chattering aimlessly, happy to have some time alone once again.

We stopped outside of the Great Hall. I turned to face him, and smiled.

"Thanks so much for the book. I'll see you tomorrow right here, okay?"

"Sure thing."

"Bye Sev."

"Bye Lil."

And with that, I walked into the Great Hall, where my friends were all sitting together; Sirius, James, Remus, Peter, Gillian, Elizebethe, and Alice.


End file.
